1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a method of generating an image by compensating excluded pixel data and an image generating device therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device generating and processing an image by using digital data is widely being used. A technology of generating and processing the image by using the digital data is being employed in various electronic devices, such as a digital camera, a portable phone, a tablet, etc.
A camera module equipped in an electronic device includes an image sensor. The image sensor includes a filter array and a photo-sensitive device array. Each of the filter array and the photo-sensitive device is formed by pixel units. Generally, a filter disposed at each pixel passes visible light having a specific frequency characteristic. For instance, the filter disposed at each pixel may be one of filters passing red light, green light and blue light. The photo-sensitive device corresponding to the filter generates an electrical signal based on intensity of the visible light which passed the filter.
The image sensor recently being used is embodied in a variety of forms. In particular, the image sensor may include a pixel for performing a function other than a visible light sensing function. For instance, the image sensor may further include an infrared filter used to measure a distance between an object and the image sensor.
However, the pixel for performing the function other than the visible light sensing function does not perform a function which is directly needed to generate the image. Thus, if one or more pixels for performing the function other than the visible light sensing function are included in the image sensor, the quality of the generated image may be degraded. In a worst case, the image sensor cannot properly recognize the object.